Sedulus
Sedulus is an enemy of the Armored Assassins. Originally created as a means of keeping the Flying Fortress active, a fault turned him into a cold, logical killer. Profile "The deletion of imperfection will, in time, create a perfect environment, as all obstacles to the achievement of perfection will no longer exist, leaving only the perfect elements in place." Personality Sedulus is the model sociopath. His friendly demeanor makes people more uncomfortable than anything else, mainly because because he treats death as simply pressing the delete key on a computer. He was originally created by Regulus to assist in keeping the AA base running. As such, he was programmed to maintain a certain level of "perfection," but a logical flaw caused him to respond to "imperfection" with the deletion of the offending material. The correctional objective extended to more than just the base, spreading to the AA (Even Blizzardman) and eventually the world. Of course, humans are far from perfect, so by Sedulus's design, they must be removed from the system as well. Sedulus admires those with refined personalities and is extremely polite, sometimes going so far as to praise someone upon avoiding his attacks or landing an impressive hit on him. He also likes to play the organ. His favorite piece is Bach's Fugue in D minor, which he will sometimes play for his own listening pleasure. Weapons/Abilities Sedulus utilizes the monitor probes Regulus created for him to his utmost advantage, usually keeping 4 around him at all times. Each of Sedulus's probes act as an eye for him, so it is very rare that he is ever caught off guard. He is the ultimate information-gatherer, and can monitor several areas all at once. *Hacking: Sedulus is an expert hacker, as he was programmed to maintain code written by Regulus himself. He can break into a security system in a short amount of time and turn the defenses against the owners. *Levitation: Sedulus often floats a few inches off the ground. He can reach heights as much as 80-100 feet. He often uses this to remain above combat, allowing his eye probes to fight on the ground. *Projection: Sedulus can project any reasonably-sized image (20ftX20ft) using his probes. The images are life-like, but don't hold physical form (i.e. You touch it, and your hand passes through). He often just replicates himself to confuse enemies. *Lasers: Sedulus uses lasers to attack, often firing a concentrated beam into a probe, charging that specific probe. He can also calculate a safe zone, if any, for a laser attack and he'll generally launch an attack where the nearest safe space is near some trap, such as a heavy melee fighter he is allied with or any other plethora of nasty schemes. *Backup: If defeated in combat, Sedulus can download his memory into any of his eye probes. If that probe escapes, he can simply download himself back into a new set of armor. That probe, if in danger, can in turn send the information to another probe, playing "hot-potato" with his memory files.Category:Epilogue Characters